This invention relates to a battery voltage warning device and more particularly to an improved and simplified arrangement for testing the condition of a battery and providing an indication when the battery charge has depleted.
A variety of indicator devices have been proposed for indicating battery condition. For example, devices have been proposed that indicate the level of electrolyte in the storage battery, the specific gravity of the electrolyte to indicate its state of charge, and charging ammeters or voltmeters to indicate the condition of the battery. However, the use of such sensors or battery condition indicators can give rise to certain difficulties, particularly where the battery is not a fixed portion of the vehicle in which the indicating system is provided. Although these types of warning indicators may have good application for automotive use, wherein the battery is kept in place for long periods of time, it is difficult to use such arrangements in marine batteries. This is because the batteries are frequently installed by users or dealers and exchanged according to the type of vessel and engine employed.
Therefore, it is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved battery condition indicator that can be utilized in a wide variety of applications.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a battery condition indicator that can be incorporated in the electrical circuit of a vehicle and which need not be separately mounted to the battery to determine its condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simplified battery condition indicator.